Hidden Desires
by Starkit
Summary: Grimmjow is kidnapped by Hichigo. What does the hollow have in store for him? Rated M for mature content, torture, & so forth. Yaoi. Read if it sounds like what you're looking for. Read & enjoy! Lemony goodness for those who like! Complete!
1. First Chapter

**Hidden Desires**

**Chapter 1: Catnapped**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters. This is an alternate ending/slightly different story from the author _Animefreak646's _story "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap", check it out sometime to see the original idea.  
**

"_Kitty-cat! _Here pussy, pussy, pussy!" a voice called.

Grimmjow was angered, how dare someone mock him in such a way? Especially in the middle of the night! He stormed out of his room and into one of the many hallways of Hueco Mundo. "Alright, show yourself!" he was tired and irritated and wasn't going to be taking any crap from anyone.

"Are you sure that's really what you want kitty?"

"Of course! Now you stop hiding like a coward and get out here!"

"Very well, but I warned you. I won't be able to stop myself once I see you~," the mocking voice said in a sing-song way. A pure white Ichigo stepped out from the shadows, his eyes black with yellow irises and the sheath of his zanpakutou was a dark black. He had one hand behind his back, as if hiding something.

"Kurosaki?"

"No, do I look like that idiot Ichigo to you?"

Grimmjow was confused. What was this? Was Aizen playing tricks on him? "I suppose not."

The sadistic grin on the white Kurosaki Ichigo or rather on the Shirosaki Ichigo spread. "My, my. Looky what we have here." The hollow flung himself at the unsuspecting Grimmjow, unsheathing his sword and knocking him off his feet.

"The Hell?" Grimmjow asked as he got to his feet. "Now I'm pissed."

"You weren't before?"

"Not as much."

"Well, whatcha gonna do about it, eh?" Shirosaki taunted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjow declared, unsheathing Pantera and running at full speed towards the person standing confidently in front of him, sword on his shoulder.

"Heh." The hollow smirked slightly, making Grimmjow fear that he had been jumping into a trap. It was too late to withdraw though. He swung him sword, about to hit his target when all of a sudden Shiro disappeared. He appeared behind him and swung his zanpakutou down hard. Grimmjow fell to the ground, battered and bloody, his own zanpakutou had been knocked several feet away from him.

He didn't have enough time to get back on his feet, for the hollow appeared in front of him, still grinning. It picked him up by his shirt and Grimmjow prepared himself to be struck by his opponent's blade. What he had been expecting did not happen though. Instead of feeling metal cutting his stomach or neck, he felt harsh lips crash down upon his own. Shocked, the espada was temporarily frozen. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and he didn't know what to do. He was completely frozen, in fear, shock, denial, he didn't know what. He heard a click and felt something around his neck. Shiro broke the kiss, grinning wider than ever.

"Mine," he declared. Grimmjow was baffled. A hand moved to his neck to feel what had just been placed there. A collar. A frickin' _collar_! He was so pissed. The espada gathered all his strength and tried to hit his opponent who had been making such mockery of him. Shiro sidestepped the attack, but to Grimmjow it looked as if he had sonidoed to the side. "You're not so tough anymore, are ya? You're barely moving."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow tried to attack once more, but the hollow had been right, he _was_ barely moving. "What did you do to me?" he nearly screamed.

"Just put a collar on you to claim you as mine." Shiro smirked. "Oh, it has a slight case of eating reiatsu. Any time you try to call out power, you'll just find yourself getting weaker."

"No frickin' way!" It couldn't be true! Grimmjow tried to punch the white version of his arch nemesis, but he simply collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. White sploches clouded his vision. Shiro laughed before picking him up and flinging him over his shoulder. "Where… are you…" it was all he managed to get out before he found himself no longer able to speak. He saw darkness engulf them before it did so to his mind as well.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to the smell of tuna. It smelled delicious. He wanted it. He let out a whimper, begging for the fish. He paused. What was he doing? He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! He didn't beg for fish!

"Kitty's hungry." He heard a voice state. "Sorry kitty, no food for you."

Grimmjow opened his eyes, quickly wishing that he had not. The hollow version of Kurosaki stood over him. Shiro moved away from him, setting a can which he figured had tuna in it on the desk. Grimmjow quickly noticed a blue leash attached tightly to a bed post. He sat up quickly and grabbed the lead, following the blue to his neck where it was attached to a collar. He recalled the events that had happened before he passed out and growled, yanking on the leash. This caused a shock to go through his body and he fell out of his sitting position and flat on his face. Luckily he was sitting on a bed.

"Why am I so weak?" he asked in a voice so close to a growl that it caused him to get zapped again.

"Been a long time since you haven't had your reiatsu, hasn't it?"

"What's it to you?"

"Now, now kitty, you need to learn some manners." Grimmjow was zapped once more. This time he didn't even try to sit up. He just laid there. "I was answering your question. The reason why you feel so weak is because your body doesn't know how to function without its reiatsu."

"Why'd you kidnap me?" He asked, jumping off the topic of him being weak. "If you wanted to kill me then you could have done it already, so why?" Grimmjow asked, turning his head to face the hollow who was leaning casually against the wall opposite to him.

"You really want to know?" Shiro asked, pushing off the wall and striding towards his captive. "Very well then, I'll show you."

"Show me?" Grimmjow asked, scrambling to a sitting position so he wasn't quite as vulnerable. "Show me wha-" he was cut off when lips met his own. In disbelief and shock, the weakened espada pushed against the other man. It was futile though, he simply wasn't strong enough. Shirosaki deepened their kiss and demanded access the other's mouth. Grimmjow, recalling last time, wasn't so quick to comply. This made his captor angry and he dug his nails into the defenseless victim's arms, making his gasp in pain. The second his mouth opened, a tongue was shoved in. He couldn't breathe, but Shiro showed no signs of releasing him anytime soon.

The hollow climbed on top of the espada, forcing him deep into the bed. He didn't release him from the brutal kiss and Grimmjow's lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. He tried to struggle, but it was useless. The man on top of him grinded his hips into Grimmjow's and the espada felt his body reacting in frightening ways. He tried to let out a yelp, but could not. Shiro nipped at his lips before finally releasing him and hopping of the bed to resume his place by the wall, leaving the arrancar exhausted and gasping for air on the bed, his lips slightly bloody.

"Ya understand why I kidnapped you now? I wanted to have some fun and you're the perfect thing for me to have that fun with."

"Bastard…" It was meant to come out as a venomous word of hatred, but due to Grimmjow's current condition it came out more as a gasp.

"Ah-ah-ah, kitty, what did I tell you about manners?" Pain coursed through Grimmjow's body. So much that he couldn't move. "Well now, despite how much I wish I could play longer, Ichigo's gonna be wakin' up soon and if he saw you… Well then, I think our fun would be ruined. I'll just have to hide you for now."

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, yeah. This is our body. Ichigo's and mine, I mean. He hasn't figured out that I can take over it when he sleeps just as well as when he passes out yet. I can't go into my hollow form unless he passes out in a fight, though. This'll just have to do." Shiro walked over to the limp form on 'his' bed. He picked him up bridal style despite his protests. He turned and began to descend the stairs.

"Why did you choose to capture me? And… why now?" Grimmjow asked, wanting to get some answers on why this was happening to him. Shiro decided to answer to distract his prisoner from what he was doing...

"You? Because you're hot. You also look like you'll be fun to break. As for why now, simply because of the convenience. Ichigo's annoying family left to go on some vacation thing and he couldn't go because of finals. Since he has said finals and since there are now so many shinigami here that this town is overrun by them, he has been going to sleep early every night, giving me more play time. 'Course he'd notice if I wore out his body, so I left it in his closet... Ah, here already." They had reached the basement. Grimmjow was dreading what would happen to him down there. He'd have to be stuck there for the entire day to wait until Shirosaki came for him that night. No.

"Let me go!" Grimmjow tried to struggle, only to find that he unable to move. "W-what?" he asked in shock.

"You didn't think I'd let you run around free today, did you?" The hollow pointed to the espada's wrists. Black handcuffs made out of spirit particles were locked around them. "They prevent you from moving, like paralysis. Too bad they don't stop you from making noise, but that's what this is for." Shiro shifted the man in his arms weight so that he could pull a gag out of one of his pockets.

"What! No, don't use that! I won't make any noise, just don't gag me!"

Shiro paused, as thinking about what the espada had said. "I'm not sure if I believe you, kitty..."

"Well you should."

Shirosaki's eyes glimmered darkly as an idea sprung to his mind. "Very well, I won't gag you. I'll save that for another time." He slipped the gag back into his pocket. "But if you make one noise or do anything to make Ichigo suspicious, I swear, you'll be hating your life." Grimmjow snorted in response, but didn't object.

Seeming satisfied enough with that answer; Shiro opened the basement door and walked into the dark room. He laid his prisoner down in one of the dark corners, propping him against the wall. He turned and walked towards the door before turning back to look at where he knew Grimmjow laid. It was too dark to see him which was good.

"Nighty night, kitten. Don't misbehave or you'll regret it~!" Shirosaki sang before closing the door and leaving his captive in the dark, to await his return that night.

**Hope you enjoyed. I might continue if enough people liked it. Again, original idea of _Animefreak646_, so check out their story to see how their idea was. Mine's going to have an alternate ending, but the same basic plot for the first few chapters.  
**

**Starkit  
**


	2. Second Chapter

**Hidden Desires:**

**Chapter 2: Mistake**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, 'kay? Again, idea credit goes to _Animefreak646_!  
**

**I'm quite pleased with the length of this chapter. It's a nice size. Thanks to all who reviewed, this update is for you. **

Ichigo woke up. He sighed in disappointment. He had thought that he'd feel better rested than he was. It must've been those strange dreams that he had been having. He then sniffed the air. Why did his room smell like… _fish? _Kon. It must've been Kon. Ichigo got up and stretched before preparing for the long day ahead of him.

**Skip POV**

Grimmjow wished that he could bang his head against the wall. He wished that he could move, that he could get up and walk away, but alas, he could not. He would have rather been chained up than physically unable to move. His back was killing him.

Having nothing better to do, Grimmjow began to contemplate why he was able to talk. Surely the inventor of the annoying reiatsu handcuffs would want their prisoner quiet as well as immobilized? Unless they wanted to hear them scream... Grimmjow mentally shuddered at this thought. He decided that it must be something else.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that the reason why he was able to talk was simply because he needed to be able to breathe and talking came with breathing. He wasn't sure if that actually made any sense, but he could blink, so hey, why not? Also, he was able to move his lips, so perhaps it only affected certain parts of a person's body.

There was a creaking sound that snapped Grimmjow out of his thoughts. It came from above him. Ichigo must've waken up. He was tempted to call out, but feared that it was still Shiro, just waiting for him to slip up. Maybe it was a test? In any case, if Grimmjow wanted to escape then he'd have to wait until he was certain that it was the orange-head, not the whitey.

He decided to come up with a plan. When Kurosaki came home from school, then he'd try to catch his attention. Part of him asked if that was the best idea. Ichigo _was _still his enemy. He thought about what would happen to him otherwise, what Shiro had told he had brought him there for. He'd much rather face Ichigo than his hollow. He then thought of the hollow's words. _"If you make one noise or do anything to make Ichigo suspicious, I swear, you'll be hating your life."_Part of him told himself not to do anything. Don't anger the bull, but the other part told him that he'd be hating his life if he _didn't _do something to get Ichigo to release him. He went with the latter of the two parts.

He must've laid there for hours. His eyes had long since adjusted to the dark room and he had counted every brick on the wall opposite to him. He had even thought about naming them, but quickly decided against it. He was pathetic. Trapped inside his enemy's basement by said enemy's hollow. He couldn't believe what had happened. He needed to get out before anything else could happen. The sound of a door opening from above was heard in the silent space where Grimmjow laid. Now was his chance.

He was nervous. What if it really was that crazy hollow? No, he had to try to escape. He cleared his throat. "Kurosaki!" he called, his voice sounding very odd to him from lack of use. He tried again, "Kurosaki!" Once more, but this time louder, "Kurosaki Ichigo!" Grimmjow heard the door to the basement open and saw a figure. The light was too bright to Grimmjow's pupils, so he was forced to close his eyes. Quickly, he reopened them, ignoring the burning. He needed to see if it was Ichigo or not.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" It certainly sounded like the red-head. The light switch was flipped on and the room lit up. Surely he'd be seen now. Surely he'd be free. His heart was picking up in apprehension. "I could have sworn I heard someone." Grimmjow heard Ichigo mutter under his breath.

"Um, hello! Right here!"

The boy scanned the room. Only then did Grimmjow notice the color of his irises. A golden yellow. The whites of his eyes remained their named color, but his irises were yellow. His gaze stopped momentarily on Grimmjow before he turned away to walk back up the stairs and away. He flipped the light back off.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go. I'm still here!" It was useless, Ichigo had left. It was obvious that he wasn't able to see Grimmjow and if he could hear him, it wasn't very well. What was up with the golden irises though? Was that Shiro? Fear overtook Grimmjow. He had failed in escaping and was now going to suffer the consequences. Darn it! Where were the espada or at the very least other arrancar when he needed them?

Darkness came sooner than Grimmjow had thought possible. To think that the hours during the day had been dragging on for what seemed like an eternity, then when he wished that night would never come, it did in what felt like a matter of seconds.

"Oh kitten! I'm back~!" He heard a thump that signaled Shiro had just jumped the last three or four steps of the stairs. The door opened and the white Ichigo stood there, outlined by the light. He had a dark look in his eyes. It scared the espada. "You don't look happy to see me kitten. Why are you so sad?" Shiro made his way to Grimmjow's side. Perhaps he really didn't know about what had happened during the day? "Is it because you were naughty today and went against your word?" Nope. He knew. "Well, don't fret kitty, I'll just have to punish you and then maybe next time you'll be smarter."

The espada's heart rate drastically increased. His eyes darted around the room for an escape.

"Come now, kitten, not tryin' to run, are ya?" Shiro's eyes met his. "I'd be awfully sad if you were tryin' to run, cause then I'd have to punish you even more. You wouldn't like that now would you, kitty cat?" Grimmjow gulped, afraid of speaking. "Not very talkative now are we? What's the matter; cat's got your tongue?" The hollow laughed at his own joke, finding it quite amusing. "Or are you simply feeling bad for what you did? Let's find out."

Grimmjow was afraid of what Shiro was going to do. He felt the pressure around his wrists disappear and suddenly he was able to move. His long sought freedom wasn't nearly as enjoyable when the creepy hollow had him practically cornered. He dared not move, for fear that it would set off some bad reaction with his captor and he'd be in more trouble than he already was in.

"Now kitty, here's the deal. You walk up the stairs with me to the bedroom and don't run. If ya do that then I'll try not to be quite so hard on ya, but no guarantees. What do ya say?"

Grimmjow nodded in response to the question. What else could he do? He was a deer in the headlights of a car, told that if he didn't run his injuries wouldn't be quite as bad. Of course he could always run and try to get away without any injuries…

"Good, now let's go." Shiro backed away from Grimmjow and stood by the door. The espada stretched, finding his back stiff and tight. He stood slowly and stumbled as he took a step. The hollow watched in amusement, wondering if his captive would try to run or not. If he did then he'd a great deal of fun. If he didn't… well then, he'd still have tons of fun, just not as much. Either way it was a win-win situation. He just hoped that Grimmjow would run.

Grimmjow slowly followed the hollow, allowing him to be three or four steps ahead of him. They arrived on the ground level and walked towards the stairs. The door was right there. This was his chance. Shiro was already halfway up the stairs… Everything in him told him to run and since he was a man of instinct, he obeyed. He ran to the door and tried to pull it open. It was locked. Of course it was locked. He fumbled with the lock and when he finally undid it, he pulled on the doorknob, but the door refused to open. He looked up slowly to see a pale white hand holding the door shut. Fear spread quickly through his body.

"Bad kitty." Grimmjow felt a sharp pain course through his body and he fell to the ground. He was quickly forced back onto his feet. A leash was pulled out of his captor's pocket and attached to his neck. The door was locked once again and Grimmjow was being dragged up the stairs. He choked and sputtered, being unable to keep up with the person cruelly dragging him to his fate. He was thrown into Ichigo's room and he landed with a thud on the ground. Shiro locked the door behind him before turning to Grimmjow, a sadistic grin stretching out on his face.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that, kitty. Surely you didn't think I'd let you go so easily after all the time I spent making your visit possible. I even got some new sheets and comforters in case we ruined these ones. Which I can tell you now that we most likely will." The grin spread still wider, if that was even possible.

Grimmjow had been unconsciously scooting back. He hit into the bed and Shiro stalked towards him. He picked up the end of the leash that was lying on the ground. Grimmjow cursed as he was pulled onto his stomach in the middle of the room. His jacket was off in the matter of seconds.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"What I feel like doing!" A harsh voice shot back. Grimmjow gasped when teeth clamped down on his shoulder, drawing blood that began to trickle down his back and his chest. His shoulder was released and a blue tongue glided over his body, licking up the blood. "Scrumptious."

Grimmjow was flipped over onto his back which was still painfully sore. Lips met his and the taste of his own blood was soon in his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. Shiro bit down harshly on Grimmjow's lip before pulling back a bit. Blood began to spill from the new wound. The espada wondered if he was going to last the night. When Shiro rubbed against him, a hard third appendage pressing against his leg, Grimmjow was certain he was going to throw up. He was going to throw up and then die.

"Is little Grimmy-kitty scared?" the hollow mocked, licking his prisoner's neck.

"Lemme… go… y-you… sicko!" Grimmjow tried to struggle, but could not find the strength to do so.

"Not until I'm done," Shiro said before biting down hard on his other shoulder. Grimmjow gasped and let out a groan of pain. "Anyone ever tell you that your blood tastes really good?" the hollow asked.

Grimmjow didn't respond, his mind too confused to do anything. The only thing that he was able to think was that he needed to escape. He needed to escape, but he wasn't able to. His mind was frenzied. Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this kind of harsh abuse?

"Kitten, you aren't being much fun. No matter, I'll just have to make you be fun."

Grimmjow feared what he meant by that. What was he going to do? He saw Shiro stand and start to take off his robe. He tried desperately to squirm away, but the hollow had his foot on the leash, preventing him from moving much. Suddenly Shiro froze.

"Crap." The cuffs were thrown back onto Grimmjow's wrists and he was stuffed into the closet as Ichigo's body was pulled out. The rug on the floor where he had been laying was rolled up and stuffed under the bed. "Remember, kitty, you make any noise and I'll make you very unhappy." With that Shiro climbed back into the body, closed the closet door so that it was only open a smidge, how it had originally been, and laid down on the bed.

In a matter of seconds, Grimmjow saw Ichigo move. He got up, stretched and then walked out of the room. Should he try to call to him? Maybe he'd be able to hear him now because he was closer… Grimmjow wasn't sure what he should do. He most certainly wasn't looking forward to when Shiro came back, but was risking alerting the hollow really worth it? The answer was simple. Yes. It most certainly was.

Ichigo appeared back in his room, holding a notebook and an apple. He sat down on his bed and began to eat the apple while staring intently at the notebook. "What was the formula again…? M= Yx+b?… No… Darn it's been so long since I learned it."

He was doing… math? Grimmjow shook his head, or at least he would have if he was able to move. "Hey, Ichigo!" he called out. The boy showed no signs of hearing him. He simply continued on with reciting the formula he was trying to remember.

"Y=Mx+b. Yes, that was it! Now is that slope intercept form of point slope form…"

"Come on! Prisoner in the closet!" Grimmjow cried, desperately trying to get the boy to notice him and save him from Shiro. Ichigo was too intent on his studying to notice the poor scared captive in his closet. What was he even doing up in the middle of the night, eating an apple and looking over his math notes?

After finishing his apple, Ichigo tossed it into his trashcan and threw his notebook onto his desk. He sighed before standing up and walking out of the room. The sound of water running was heard before he came back, his hands still slightly wet.

"Come on Ichigo!" Grimmjow really didn't want to see what Shiro would do to him now that he had gone against him again. The boy still didn't look at him. Instead he just stretched and then sat down at his computer, shaking the mouse and causing the screen to shine brightly in the dark room. He checked his email before turning off the monitor (not bothering with the computer itself) and then climbed back in bed. He flipped off the light and then went back to sleep. Instantly Shiro burst from his body.

"Seriously King, you sure a weird sometimes… I thought I told you to figure that formula out yesterday!" He shook his head in a disapproving way. "Now, back to my fun with kitten…" Shiro grinned all out. He opened the door to the closet with enough force to cause the door to break off its hinges. "Again you disobeyed me. One might think that you aren't well trained and we couldn't have them thinking that. No, they'd also think that you _disrespect _me. That would be even worse…" The hollow undid the handcuffs and stepped away from the closet, reaching underneath the bed to pull the mat back out. Once he rolled it out on the floor he looked back at the petrified form in the closet who had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. "Now, I would punish you right now, but thanks to the king I no longer have that sort of time. You'll simply have to wait until tomorrow night. We'll just play around a bit until little Ichy wakes up again."

* * *

"And you're certain?"

"Yes. It seems that Grimmjow was not able to protect himself from whoever abducted him. The footage that should have been filmed by the video camera at the time is missing. It seems that it temporarily turned off. I could only say that this means that whoever captured him was skilled enough to get past our security and take him without anyone noticing."

"True." Aizen sighed. "Well, you'll have to go and retrieve him for me. Can't have any espada missing at a time like this, now can we?"

"Most certainly not. I shall track him down."

"Take whoever you need with you."

"What am I to do when I find whoever is holding him captive?"

"Bring them here as well. If they could get past our security so easily then they might be of use to us."

"Very well." The figure turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra…"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Be careful."

Ulquiorra nodded before turning and walking out of the throne room, on his way to gather those whom he wanted to take with him to retrieve Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, sixth espada.

**If I made any mistakes like thes, see, mistake? Tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry for the teaser. I can be quite cruel sometimes. There will probably be a lemon in the next chapter… Depends I guess. Now, let's see if anyone will review, shall we? **

**Starkit**

**-To see original idea look at _Animefreak_'s story "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap". Again, mine's the alternate ending-like-type of their story.  
**


	3. Third Chapter

**Hey everyone, thank you so very much for reviewing! Sorry about the grammar mistakes or what not in the last chapter, I fixed what I saw. I'm in a good mood, cheerful and all. I decided that now (even though it's on the verge of being the middle of the night) would be the perfect time to write a little Grimm-kitty torture. Sadistic? Maybe just a bit... I'm going to be really busy with math because I'll be doing two chapters a week for the next few weeks. Then I have a test and hopefully I'll be able to skip move onto the next level of math so that I can study as much as I want! Yes! Hem (cough)… sorry for all those who took the time to read that. Here's the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I used to be so bad with writing these. I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own this story idea. Story idea to _Animefreak646 _and Bleach to Tite Kuba or something like that, figure out the Bleach one, cause I can't. In any case I don't own it.  
**

**Third Chapter: Tempted**

Grimmjow felt so disgusting. So used. Not to mention weak. He was laying in the middle of a substitute shinigami's bed being abused. It felt as if his will to fight had been drained from his body. That scared him. His will to fight was the thing that made him who he was. It _was _him. Yet as he laid there, his body betraying him, he found it useless to struggle.

"Come on kitty, don't you have any more fight left in you?" Grimmjow didn't respond to the hollow sitting on his chest. "I thought that you'd be more fun. You certainly put up a tough front. Oh well, I guess you get what you get." Shiro leaned down and kissed Grimmjow, nipping at his lips. The espada made a sound that was akin to gurgling. "Sorry kitty, did you have something to say?"

"B-Bastard…"

**Alt start (Shiro's POV (goes back a bit))**

Shiro looked down at his captive, grinning. He appeared battered and broken. It was obvious that he was resisting the steadily growing urge to give up, but he was getting pretty close. That was not good, nor bad. It _would_ be bad if his little Grimm-kitty gave in too soon. Before he had a chance to do what he was really looking forwards to. He wanted to _feel _his kitten's writhing, sweaty, blood-covered form beneath him and he was very intent on getting what he wanted.

"Come on kitty, don't ya have any fight left in you?" he taunted, trying to trigger something inside his prisoner. He didn't want him to give up. At least not yet. That took all the fun out of it. He _had _chosen Grimmjow because he looked fun to break. Had he known that he would give in so easily then he wouldn't have bothered. It was so out of character for the teal-haired espada to just give up. Surely he had something up his sleeve…. "I thought you'd be more fun. You certainly put up a tough front. Oh well, I guess you get what you get." He leaned down and kissed Grimmjow, nipping at his lips, hoping to set off some sort of rebellious response.

The espada below Shirosaki make some sort of gurgling sound and he pulled up. "Sorry kitten, did you have something to say?" He looked down into his captive's defiant eyes.

"B-Bastard…"

Shiro grinned triumphantly. "So the panther isn't quite broken yet!" He raked his nails across his captive's bare, already torn and bloody chest, causing Grimmjow to sharply gasp for breath. He then ran his tongue across the smooth surface, licking up the blood. "Good. I was getting worried." He carefully removed Grimmjow's hakama, resisting tearing it off, wanting to leave that for the next night when he'd have his real fun. He just wanted to give his Grimm-kitty a little taste of what was to come.

Grimmjow's struggling increased drastically from what it had been before. His legs shot out in different directions, his feet flexed. He was fighting. Maybe not very much, but still, he was fighting all the same. Yes, tomorrow night would be fun. Shiro made a silent promise to slip some sort of tranquilizer into something that Ichigo was sure to eat or drink before he went to bed. There would be no interruptions.

Grimmjow's struggling were all for naught. He was in no position to fight against Ichigo's powerful inner hollow. Shiro easily slipped his kitten's boxers off, revealing his hidden treasures. Yes, he was right to choose the sexta espada. It was obvious that Grimmjow was aroused. That would just make it more fun to play with him.

Shiro wouldn't take off his own clothes. No, he would barely even touch his kitten, if that, but he would make Grimmjow want him. It might be a challenge, but if it was then it was all the more worth taking. It would be hard to resist. Impossible, even. He knew that it would be a good punishment for his kitten and it would make his own pleasure greater later on. So, all in all it would work out for the better, but boy did he wish he could just let loose then and there.

Grimmjow was trying to crawl away, Shiro noticed with amusement. Of course the espada had already tried this numerous times. Shiro had wrapped the end of his pet's leash around his arm and with a swift tug; Grimmjow was back at his mercy.

"No escaping, Grimmy, we're just getting to the good part."

"Yeah, and what part is that?" There was obvious fear in the espada's eyes, but he had managed not to let any seep into his voice.

"You should know by now; I'm not one to talk, I'd rather do." The only reason why he voiced this to his captive was so that we would tense in anticipation, which he did. He most certainly was promising. Shiro wrapped the leash around the top of the bed and then moved down to the lower part of Grimmjow's body. He ran his tongue across the hard member, triggering a response. Grimmjow gasped slightly and barely suppressed a moan.

Shiro continued playing with his victim, causing his arousal to skyrocket. Just when it seemed his prisoner was going to reach his limits, the hollow stopped tonguing him. He smirked at the confused, frustrated look that he was receiving. Dawn was coming and he didn't have much time left, but he was certain that he had gotten his point across. Grimmjow was losing slowly and come the next night, he would be begging for Shiro to-

Four strong reiatsus suddenly appeared. Espada. No doubt about it. Damn. "Sorry kitten, playtime's over. Like I said before, we were just playing around until the king was going to wake up again. Sadly that time has come. Yesterday Ichigo was expecting to see nothing in the basement, so it was easy to hide you from him, but today might be different because he might still be suspicious of your yelling… Perhaps I should just hide you under the bed…"

"T-The bed?" It was obvious what Grimmjow was thinking; perhaps that was better? Shiro had thought it out during his boring day of watching Ichigo take tests. His plan wasn't fool proof, but it was pretty close. The hollow gathered Grimmjow's clothes.

"Dress," he ordered, releasing him from the bed. However much he wished to detain his pet from even the right to dress himself, he didn't have much time and he was certain that Grimmjow would put his clothes back on on his own. The espada was, however, reluctant, as if he thought he could buy himself some time and Ichigo would come back before Shiro could lock him under the bed. "If you don't get dressed, then I'll stuff you under there as you are," the hollow warned, smirking slightly. This caused the sexta to pull on his clothes.

Shiro pulled the black handcuffs out of one of Ichigo's desk drawers. He made his way to Grimmjow who had just pulled his jacket on. When the espada saw him coming he tensed and was about to move away when Shiro tackled him. He ignored the fists that were hitting his chest and the feet that where trying to force him off and attempted to grab the wrists on his prisoner. He noted that Grimmjow was still perceptibly aroused. He couldn't help but grin. His kitten was going to go through Hell today…

Shiro managed to hook the handcuffs around the flailing wrists, causing Grimmjow to involuntarily freeze. The hollow then left the still form on the bed kneeled down, pulling some boxes out from underneath Ichigo's bed. Storage boxes. They'd work to his advantage. He rolled up the rug on the floor and then pulled Grimmjow, along with the comforter, off the bed. He wrapped the espada up in the blanket and then stuffed him under the bed. He then shoved the rug under as well. Finally, the ingenious hollow put the boxes around his pet, not wanting him to get stolen during the day. The reiatsu suppressors around Grimmjow's wrists should prevent anyone from being able to find him and if Ichigo happened to look under his bed or feel around all he would see or feel would be boxes. He automatically think that that was as far as the underside of his bed went and would give up his exploration, when really the sexta espada would be just behind those boxes. Perfect.

Shiro pulled the extra comforter out of a drawer that Ichigo rarely ever looked in in his closet and threw it onto the bed. He then jumped into his body and laid down, looking forwards for the night and, for the first time, being glad that Ichigo was strong enough to fend off espada. Hopefully.

**_Page Break_**

Ulquiorra had wanted to choose those who would go with him carefully, but his mission was quickly known and he had a team by the end of the day. Yami wouldn't be left behind; Nnoitra said that he was looking forwards to meeting someone who could capture the sexta and Szayel; well he could have any number of reasons for wanting to go. Perhaps he thought that this Grimmjow captor would he an interesting test subject? Ulquiorra figured that the scientist would be good to bring along if a fight broke out. Ironically, even though he was the lowest ranked out of the three who were joining the quarto on the mission, he was probably the most level-headed.

The human world. It was the first place they would look. Ulquiorra made sure to make the mission clear. Retrieve Grimmjow, the sexta espada and bring back his captor, injured if necessary. They would not return to Hueco Mundo until this was done. The challenge that presented itself was the fact that Grimmjow's reiatsu had vanished. Clearly the work of someone who knew what they were doing. They would be able to find him, however. It may be difficult, but not impossible. Szayel still had a few tricks up his sleeve and as did Ulquiorra.

The mission goal was to make it back within two days, three at most. This would please Aizen. They needed to succeed. Failure was not an option. Grimmjow would be back in Hueco Mundo three days tops.

Upon dawn that day the four espada sonidoed to different locations in Karakura town, positive that Grimmjow would be there, if anywhere in the human world. They set out, looking for their captive comrade.

**Ugh, not very long, but it took me_ forever_ to write! So hard! Sorry, no lemon this time. It just didn't seem right yet. Probably in the next one. I have some good plans coming up. Input is always appreciated, as is constructive criticism. If you really want to see something happen, you can always feel free to tell me. No guarantees, but hey, who knows? Review and get a tortured Grimm-kitty plushie! (You know you want one!)**

**Starkit**

**-:D Check out "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap", it's the original. This is my version of it with an alternate ending.  
**


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Hey guys! I'm writing this early because I got reviews and it made me feel happy and motivated! This chapter is looking citrusy. Really acidic as well, much more so than the last one. I'd say the last chapter was more of a lime chapter, but this one appears to resemble a lemon... Hope you like. :D I tried hard, so it'd be a pity if you didn't. **

**This fanfic is at the tips of your fingers for your convenience thanks to fanfiction! Write on my friends!**

**Warning: You're reading my story now. That in itself should be a warning. Any random vomiting, sudden attraction to males (if you are male), heart attacks and what not are not my fault, so yeah. Hopefully you guys don't die! :D**

**Thanks to _Gin Katana,_ _Safeirya, grimmy lover, _and S_hivaTheDestroyer _for your reviews! This chapter is here for you. Oh yeah, here! ((Tosses virtual tortured Grimm-kitty plushie!)) You guys are awesome! Hopefully I will be able to update relatively decently so that I don't end up dead someone in a ditch... :) Lol, luv ya guys. Must I add, not in a creepy way? Hopefully not...**

**Disclaimer: Hm... I guess someone could write a fanfic for their own works, but that'd be kinda weird... So no, I am not the creator of Bleach and therefore have no claims set on it. Clearly Hichigo would be much more of a major character if I did. Again, idea belongs to _Animefreak646_, K? Onward to the story!  
**

**Finally, the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Tortured**

Shiro was irritated, pacing back and forth in the room his King called "home." His kitten simply glared up at him, not bothering to ask what was upsetting him. If he wasn't going to ask then Shiro would simply have to tell him. "X equals the opposite of b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four ac all over two a!"

"What?" Even though Grimmjow had promised himself that he wouldn't give this bastard any satisfaction of his verbal responses, he simply _had _to respond to that. What the heck was the hollow saying?

"That's what I said! Can you imagine sitting there, just waiting for the end of the day, yearning for it and all you hear is some stupid quadratic equation being repeated over and over again all the long day? Stupid King couldn't even memorize it! I got it the first time, but him, no. He had to be slow! I even offered to tell him it during the test so he wouldn't have to think so much about it before school and do you know what he called me? Unreliable! I hate that that stupid son of a gun!"

"You and me both then."

It was a rather petty thing to be so upset about, but how could Shiro not? He was going to go insane if he had to sit inside his sideways prison any longer. He had frustration that had been building up all day and he needed to take it out. It was nice having a toy that he could play with, if only he could play with him whenever he wanted...

Grimmjow feared what his captor was thinking. He was currently staring at him with a frightening look in his eyes that could only be described as lecherous. It was very frightening indeed.

"At least I had something to look forward to. As did you, my kitten. Don't think I've forgotten how naughty you were Yesterday. You should know that disobedience does not go without punishment." He stalked towards his Grimmy-cat who was inching towards the wall, knowing better than to run, but not wanting to accept what was going to happen to him. "Are you afraid, Grimmy?" Shiro asked, taunting his pet.

Grimmjow thought of possible responses. If someone had asked him that just last week they would have lost their head and had they addressed him "Grimmy" he'd have them tortured for weeks. What made now any different? Oh yeah, he was powerless. Still, why was he allowing this annoying prick to get the satisfaction of seeing him in some extent, submissive? What he said in response was definitely not the smartest thing to say. In fact, it was probably the worst thing to say, for the words that passed through his bared teeth would lead to his own demise. "Do your worst."

Of course Grimmjow realized after the fact that he probably shouldn't have said that and saved himself some pain and possibly even some pride, but his personality was just like that. He was a fighter and would be till the end.

"Oh, I will. Just remember, you asked for it kitten." Shiro smirked down at the form on the bed. His words had been fearless, but his eyes showed his true emotions. Fear was in their depths. The icy blue pools hid many feelings. Defiance, shame, sadness and pain. The one that interested the Ichigo's hollow the most was the saddening look; what did it mean? Perhaps it was because he was about to be raped? There seemed to be something deeper. Shirosaki didn't ponder it for long, whatever was wrong with his pet didn't matter to him.

He had played and replayed this moment over in his head, trying to decide what the best approach would be, what would have a more lasting affect, and what would allow him to get the most out of the experience. Only when the opportunity had come for him to decide what he wanted to do did the answer become obvious. Instincts. Use them.

Shiro grabbed Grimmjow's ankles and pulled him out of his sitting position, from the wall onto the flat of his back on the bed. He strattled his captive, knowing that he was going to enjoy the experience when his kitty shuttered beneath him. Yes, this was going to be good.

First he stole his pet's lips, abusing them as his own crashed harshly upon them.

It was obvious that Grimmjow was having an inner struggle. His mind telling him one thing, his body telling him another. He desperately tried to block out what was happening to him, but he exceeded to no avail. He felt his body taking the abuse and liking it. He felt himself in pain and having the feeling that he was going to be sick. He felt weak. Useless. He couldn't even fight back. All he could do to try to save his pride as much as he could was try not to moan or gasp. Try to keep all the sounds inside, trying not to let them pass through his bruised, bloody lips. Even this he couldn't do.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the loud rip he had just heard was his pants. That was not good. Not good at all. The weight of the situation only then crashed down on him. He was sore and without any of his reiatsu, laying on his enemy's bed, unable to escape and about to get raped. Why him? Why did he have to be so good looking? Never before did he think his alluring features would be a curse rather than a blessing. Yet there he was with a maniac who had made sure his intent was very clear.

"I see you're liking this, kitten. It's suppose to be you punishment. No matter, I'll punish you in other ways later, ways that will not be this enjoyable."

Enjoyable? _Enjoyable? _How on Earth was this _enjoyable? _It was friggin' torture, that's what. Not any enjoyment on Grimmjow's part. He felt like he was going insane! Just because his body was messed up, as was any other guy's, did not mean that he was enjoying the experience! Yeah, he was going to go and put it on his top ten favorite experiences list. 'Hey, what's your favorite experience?' 'Oh, that one time that I was raped by my enemy's hollow. It was fantastic.' Like Hell!

_Wait. Did he just say that he'd punish me in ways less enjoyable _later_? _He was planning on just keeping him like some sort of dog on a leash forever? Or till when? When he got bored and decided that he just wasn't any fun anymore? Surely Aizen would send someone to look for him? No. Why would he do that? Grimmjow knew that he was the least respectful to the arrancar king. 'Course he didn't regret it one bit. Why would he want to follow a _shinigami_? Sure, he had made him stronger and for that he was thankful, but he had also taken his place as king of the hollows. That was unacceptable!

Yes, it was thoughts like this that always got him into trouble. Grimmjow was forced to focus his anger elsewhere when he realized that Shiro had removed his own pants now. This was not looking good for him. How had it come to this? Grimmjow closed his eyes, afraid of what was to come.

"Scream for me, Grimm-kitty," Shiro whispered into his pet's ear. With that he flipped him over so he could have easy access. Grimmjow tried to struggle, but he was completely out of energy. There was no getting out of what was to come. When he felt pressure at his entrance he tensed, was this really happening? When an unwanted object violated him and every fiber in his being burned in pain he knew that it was. The pain was unlike any other that Grimmjow had felt before. Sure he'd swung that way a few times, but never before was he the uke. The force with each thrust caused an unbearable pain to shoot through him, making him feel like he was on fire. He didn't think he'd survive. And this was just the beginning?

Grimmjow's mind became a place occupied by two feelings. Pain and pleasure. They were fighting for dominance and left him with a sickening middle feeling. He tried to think about which he would rather have win, doing anything to get his mind off of what was happening to him and how he kept making sounds that he would never normally make, sounds for weaklings. Sounds that he had made fun of others for making. He decided that it would be best it he was not in this situation. If the pain won then he was certain he die. If the pleasure won... Well, that would certainly destroy him. It would eat him from the inside out. But if neither won and he was left with this terrible half pain half pleasure feeling... he was positive that he'd go insane.

Shiro was enjoying every moment of this. It was just what he needed. Why he hadn't thought of it earlier, he didn't know. He was engulfed in his own pleasure. His own satisfaction. But his satisfaction wasn't get at it's peak. Grimmjow hadn't screamed yet. He hadn't cried out the name of his master. This simply made Shirosaki more excited. He loved a good challenge. No way in Hell he was going to let go of his new found treasure. He wanted to keep him forever. He was so much fun!

Grimmjow moaned underneath Shiro. So that's how it was. Pleasure won. What did that mean again? Oh yeah, he'd be eaten from the inside out. Hopefully not literally. He felt his cock pulsing, why did he have to be affected this way? It was wrong. It was disgusting. Sickening. He was getting closer and closer to the edge and he didn't think he could take it much longer. Gosh, he was going to die if this lasted any longer.

Shiro knew that he was going to come soon, he also knew that his pet was probably close as well. "Scream my name kitten, scream to the world who your master is!" It was hard to get out and he was certain that most of his words were barely even considered English, but his kitten had understood. He tried to protest, but simply moaned instead. With one last thrust, Shirosaki came and as did Grimmjow. Synchronized, how amusing. To Shiro's dismay the espada didn't shout his name out for the universe to hear. He hardly even screamed. _Playing tough, ey? Well then, let's play..._

Grimmjow was panting heavily, covered in substances he's much rather not think about. His arse throbbed when Shiro pulled out and sudden lack of thick cock made his feel anxious. As if he was empty. What was _wrong _with him? He should be thanking the heavens that it was finally over. But he could not. He tortured beyond belief. He had screamed despite all his will not to. He was weak. He was nothing. He felt pure hatred burn within his chest. How dare that hollow make him feel this way? He didn't have much time to think about it his anger, though. He felt many familiar reiatsu's near by as darkness began to edge at his vision. Finally they were coming for him...

**Yeah, I'm evil. Sorry. Also, sorry about the shortness. It just seemed like the right place to end and I'm totally tapped out. I meant to end the chapter with Ulquiorra, in fact I'm so tempted to write it right now, but alas, I will not. I hope that that satisfied you guys to some extent. The next chapter is going to be interesting, feel free to make predictions and requests as they are always appreciated. Reviews inspire me to update sooner! That chapter was much too hard to write, but I managed it just for you guys. So hard. I hope it turned out alright. Thanks for reading my story! Until next time!**

**Starkit **

**-Here is where it turns it begins to morph into the alternate ending of "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap". Hope you guys like it. Predictions are welcome.  
**


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Hey, happy holidays everone! Here's the chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the basis for this idea. Check out "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap" for the original story.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**Fifth Chapter: Forever**

They were coming now. Shiro knew it. He looked down at his prize, now laying asleep on the floor. He couldn't help but feel possessive over him. Sinking down so that he was crouching over his pet, Shiro cocked his head to one side. He had gone through a lot of trouble getting his Grimmy-kitty and he wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

Feeling a sudden wave of dominance wash over him, Shiro bent over and bit Grimmjow in his shoulder. Sinking his teeth him and adding some of his own reiatsu to seal the wood, the hollow claimed him as his own. No one was going to take him away. Not after all he had gone through to get him.

Quickly, Shiro redressed the still unconscious espada lying on his floor. Then he plopped down on Ichigo's bed, his hands behind his head. Ulquiorra appeared in a matter of seconds.

"I see my assumptions were correct," he stated in a monotone while looking at Grimmjow. "So you're Ichigo's hollow."

It was a statement, not a question, but Shiro replied nonetheless. "That I am. And you're an espada, most likely coming to take back something that's no longer yours."

"My orders were simple: Retrieve the sexta espada and his captor."

"'And his captor'? What do you want me for?" Shiro looked at the green-eyed espada in curiosity.

"Aizen thinks you may be of use to him."

"Well, I don't listen to anyone, so you can just forget it," the hollow growled. He did not want another person trying to control him. Trying to tell him what he could and could not do. Never.

"We would be able to make you the dominant one of your body."

This caused Shiro to freeze. He thought about it. No longer having to worry constantly about Ichigo. No longer having to listen to his idiocy. No longer being bored in the sideways world he was forced to live in. It _was _tempting. "What about Grimm?"

"I can't say anything for sure, seeing as it will be Aizen's decision."

The chance to be king had finally presented itself. It had been what Shiro had always wanted, had it not? But how did he know he could trust this single espada? And would he want to serve under Aizen?

The answers to those questions were simple yet difficult all at the same time. If Ulquiorra wasn't lying and they could actually make Shiro king, but he had to serve under Aizen it would be a step up from his current position. He could always move up later. Still, there was the matter of trust. How did he know if he could trust them or not? He did not.

"Your final decision?"

"Fine. I'll go to see this Aizen, but I want to keep Grimmy and be the 'dominant one', as you put it, of my body."

"Very well." Ulquiorra raised his reiatsu slightly, alerting the other espada of the accomplished mission before opening a garganta. The white Ichigo picked up Grimmjow bridal style and followed Ulquiorra through the gateway.

**Page Break**

Sitting in his throne room, chin resting on his fist, was Aizen. He wondered when his espada would be returning from their mission. It had been two days, yet they still hadn't arrived back. Still, he had given them a week to accomplish the task, but Ulquiorra promised they'd be back within three days.

Four familiar reiatsu's appeared with one slightly so. It felt like... Ichigo, only darker. Could it be his hollow was the one who had bypassed the security so easily and stolen an espada?

The doors to the throne room opened and Aizen watched in interest as Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yammy and Nnoitra came through them. Following them was an unijured Shirosaki. In his arms was an unmoving, unconscious Grimmow. Impressive. Very impressive.

"Aizen-sama, we have done as you requested." Ulquiorra bowed slightly, presenting the hollow of Ichigo.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Aizen wished to talk to his new guest without any watchful eyes. The four standing espada bowed before exiting the room. Aizen was, at last, alone with the hollow. "So, you are the one who kidnapped one of my top fighters."

"Yeah, I am." Shiro looked up at the king of Las Noches with brows raised, eyes narrowed.

"And how is it that you were able to sneak in here and do that, going undetected?" Aizen asked in curiosity. It had been something on his mind.

"Magic," the hollow smirked, making it obvious that he was not going to enlighten Aizen.

"Very well. You came here of your own accord, did you not?" At the nod, the brunette continued. "I would like to offer you a preposition. Is there something in particular you want?"

"I want Grimmjow and to be the dominant portion of my body, as Ichigo currently is." It was as simple as that. "What are your conditions?"

"I wish to have you join the espada. I'd like you to fight for me in the upcoming war."

Fighting appeared to be Shiro's thing. He accepted. "And I'll be able to keep Grimm?" he asked, the uncertainty in his eyes not being allowed to seep into his voice.

"Yes. You can keep Jeagerjaques."

And so it was decided. Shiro would be joining the hollows and he would not have to give up his kitten.

**Page Break**

Grimmjow awoke in a white room. Las Noches? It appeared so. He tried to stand up, but found he could not. Feeling his neck, he froze. A cerulean collar was locked on his neck, a leash attached. Eyes following the leash, he saw that it was tied to a bed post. He took in all of his surroundings. Noting that he was laying in a cat bed.

Anger and confusion filled him. What was going on? Trying to break the leash led to no success. It was laced with reiatsu and he simply was not strong enough to break it.

Grimmjow sat on the floor in confusion for several minutes before the door creaked open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Shirosaki. At the sight of him, all of Grimmjow's memories came rushing back and he began to fear for his own well being.

"Hey kitty, I see you're finally up. 'Was afraid I went a little too hard on you the other day."

"Where am I?" He needed to know. To have his suspicions confirmed.

"Las Noches. Your home."

"Why?"

"Well, Grimmy, Aizen was kind enough to let me keep you." He stalked closer to Grimmjow while speaking.

"You mean... Aizen...?"

"Yep and now, we're going to be able to have a _lot _of fun."

There was a creepy grin on Shiro's face before he tackled Grimmjow to the ground.

"Aizen!" Grimmjow yelled in anger and frustration, cursing the hollow ruler. This was going to be a long life.

**Hm... What did you guys think. I think I should end it there. It's a happy place to end... Thanks for reviewing and reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Make sure to check out "The Unfortunate Closet Mishap". **

**Thanks everyone! **

**-Starkit**


	6. Sequel? Yes or No?

**_IMPORTANT NOTE _- Hey guys! It was suggested that I make a sequel to Hidden Desires. Well, I did start one, but I'm not sure if anyone (other than the person who was kind enough to suggest making one to me) would be interested in reading it. It's... a lot more lemony than the previous one. **

**If I do end up writing more than my little tidbit for myself, and posting it for all you guys, then here's an idea of what it would be like. **

**Should I...? Hm... Yeah, why not. Here's the beginning to what would be chapter 1.**

Grimmjow grimaced. He hadn't a clue how long it had been since he had returned to Las Noches, but his new accommodations were not at all enjoyable. The world seemed to freeze over and now he was stuck in an infinite limbo with Ichigo's hollow from Hell.

"Hey, Kitty, do you think that Ichi's friends'll even notice that 'e's gone?" the hollow asked. He was laying on the bed that brought up memories that really should be forgotten.

Grimmjow ignored him from his spot on the ledge by the window, looking out into the wastelands that were Hueco Mundo; his home. How had he sunken so low in suck a short period of time?

"Grimm, you really should answer me when I ask you a question." Shiro tutted, "Someone might get the idea that I have a disobedient cat." The white-haired hollow stalked towards his pet. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "If you think I'm just going to roll over and do whatever you want-"

The arrancar was cut off when lips met his. He tried to push the offender back, but in doing so, he ended up falling on top of him; Shiro having gotten hold of his jacket as he fell.

"Ooh, Grimmy's trying to top it this time," Shiro smirked. "Silly kitty, you ass is for me, not the other way around."

Before Grimmjow could move, Shirosaki had flipped him onto his back and was now straddling him, a crazed smirk alight on his pale features. Slowly, he ground his hips into his pet's, getting a shiver in response. The hollow nipped at Grimmjow's collarbone, eliciting a snarl from him.

"Get off me!" the cerulean-eyed arrancar growled.

Shiro came up with a playful smile in place. "Come on now, if you really wanna try something new, all you have to do is ask..." he taunted.

Eyes widened as they understood the weirdly worded thought. "No way am _I _gonna willingly do anything like that with the likes of _you_," Grimmjow spat.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Shiro pushed himself off of his pet and collapsed back onto the bed.

"It... is?" Grimmjow slowly sat back up, rubbing the back of his neck that had experienced some whiplash.

"Sure. I mean, I could always give you to Szayel for a few weeks. He has been bugging me for a while now. If you really don't wanna be any fun then I have no right to make you, now do I? I mean, it's not like I own you or anything. Oh, and then there's Yammy. He's been asking for you for a while as well, though I'm not really sure what he'd do to you..."

A snort came from the figure sitting on the floor. "Yeah, like that'd work. No way am I going to do anything with you if I can help it."

Shiro simply just gave another deranged smirk. "Aw well, it was worth a try. I guess I'll just have ta rape you then, since you've left me no other choice. Just remember, little cat, you asked for it."

The hollow launched himself at Grimmjow before the weakened arrancar had a chance to react.

**So yeah, that's a small portion of it. You get the idea. So anyone wanna see it continued? Rukia, Orihime and the rest of Ichigo's friends are pretty worried of where he's disappeared off to. In any case, there's a poll on my profile page. Go and vote if you'd like. If you want to see it continued, if you think it had a good ending, if you strongly disliked it... Go ahead, there just might be a sequel yet.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
